Avria
Avria is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Etheria as one of the major antagonists and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas as one of the antagonists. Profile Avria is Queen of Etheria in Encantadia and concurrently the head of Hera Andal. She is the adoptive mother to Minea and wife to Memen of Hera Sensa. She's also a sister of Arkrey, who was a traitor to the Sapirians. Though little is known of how she was able to ascend the throne, it is clear that she is the only one who has access to their Bathaluman ''(Goddess), Ether. When Memen left her for Ornia, her pride and strong sense of duty to the crown forced her to order a massive manhunt for the two fugitives. When she learned that the two were hiding in Sapiro, she ordered the Heran Animus from ''Hera Sensa to assassinate the two in exchange for reviving Odessa of Hera Aega. Just before Etheria's fall, she unleashed a curse upon all of Encantadia: When the last member of her daughter Minea and her husband Memen's bloodline is born, Etheria will again rise to power and conquer all of its enemies. However, when the Sang'gres changed the past this never happened, Avria was the one who killed Memen instead and Andora was the one who murdered Ornia. Avria is considered Danaya's arch-rival, as they are both the current queen of their queendoms at the time, and they are also have very volatile tempers. Avria, along with her fellow Herans are revived by Ether and went to the present-day of Etheria. She's also responsible for the abduction of Odessa's newborn child with Ybrahim/Alexus, Arman. Avria, disguising as a dama, secretly reads the history about the feud between Pirena and her fellow sisters and she plans to use Pirena to dissolve the unity of the Sang'gres once more. Through Ether's illusion magic, Avria soon infiltrates Lireo and eventually manages to replace Queen Danaya, after stealing her form and the Earth Gem. As Danaya, she manipulates the other Sang'gres, encouraging Pirena to rebuild Hathoria, while deceiving Alena and Amihan that Pirena has returned to her wicked ways. She also sided with the revived Hagorn. In her disguise as Danaya, she enchanted Arman to grow up fast so that he would be useful to her for future. She tricked the grown-up Arman into thinking that Ybrahim and the Sang'gres killed his mother, Odessa. The truth was that Avria herself killed Odessa, in order to keep her from revealing to Arman that Ybrahim was in fact his father. Avria and Ether battles Danaya and Pirena and later she is stabbed to death by Danaya. Personality As queen of the Etherian Empire, she rules over her dominion with an iron fist, binding herself to the throne she had long aspired to. Avria does not hesitate to mete out punishment for as long as it serves the empire. Yet for all her apparent ruthlessness, Avria has also been shown to be capable of utter devotion, in particular to her husband Memen. His betrayal cut her to the core and engulfed all of Encantadia in its first great war. Abilities and Weapons Teleportation — this is a form of teleportation common to all Herans. This ability allows them to magically be transported from one place to another so as long as they know the place where they will be going. Body Swap — After her revival, Ether manages to give some powers to Avria so that she can steal the Earth Gem from Queen Danaya and even she has the ability to switch the body of Mine-a's youngest daughter. However, Danaya manages to switch her body back to Avria. Heal - Avria has the ability to heal or take away the health of any enemy she encounters Energy Blast '''- Avria wields pink energy and relies on it often in battles, usually as blasts or beams. In the third book, she is shown to use black energy, probably granted by Ether because when the Golden Hourglass was destroyed it stripped most of all the herans' powers. Together with Barkus, Avria can evoke spells and cause considerable damage. ''Weapons'' '''The Kabilan- The Kabilan was formerly owned by Ether, and then kept by Avria. It was later used by Hagorn in the present-day of Encantadia. Avria's blade - she carries her personal red blade aside from Kabilan. Category:Encantadia Category:Etheria Characters Category:Encantadia Characters